supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamala Nygard
History Kamala is the only child, and youngest grandkid in her family. Kamala is a U.S Citizen, who is a daughter of a immigrant from South Africa, and Immigrant from Italy. When Kamala was young, she was always different as she didn't know any English till age 6. Do to this she was bullied from other kids because she couldn't speak like them, yes she could understand them but not speak the language. By age 10 Kamala could speak fluent English, and transferred schools to start new. Kamala was very advanced as she was in all upper classes, but eventually Kamala hit a downfall and began to no try as hard and try as hard. This was because Kamala's parents were being deported back to their home countries, and were going to be separated. Due to Kamala being born in the US she was put into the foster system. As years went on by the time Kamala was 13 she had already been through 4 different homes. When Kamala was 14 she began to become more popular, and this was a sign of her growing up and it was beginning to show. A few days later Kamala's foster mother took her to her work, where she was working on a machine that allowed spirits who have passed or were born spirits to talk, and see the real world. Kamala was meant to stay behind the glass and watch, but when it didn't work, everyone left. Kamala being the curious girl she was entered the machine and found the issue, she fixed it. But this caused the door to slam shut on her and trapped her in the machine. When the machine began to spark, it began to cause Kamala to feel pain, and burning. Due to her being Human it altered her genetics and merged her with a Spirits DNA, granting her superhuman Durability, Strength and other powers. After this no one could touch her as she was intangible in a coma. They had to make a special room for her. As the U.S Government found out about her, they found one of their mutant staff members to train her. He trained Kamala to control her Spirit Physiology. After 3 years of training Kamala was sent to New Orleans, where she now lives undercover but still finds ways to help people. Powers and Abilities * Spirit Physiology: Kamala due to the machine from her Foster mothers work gained the Physiology of a Spirit granting her superhuman and out of this world powers, that are stronger than a normal Mutants powers. ** Empathy ** Flight ** Inaudibility ** Inodorosity ** I'ntangibility': Kamala can turn others, and anything intangible, or become intangible but Tangible at the same time to pass through a sword, and manage to hit someone. *** Intangibility Negation: he ahs been seen to negate others intangibility leaving them helpless. *** Solidification: She can solidify what others have rendered intangible ** Invisibility *** Selective/Remote Invisibility ** Possession: Kamala can possess any person or object she wants, she has been able to possess a car to run someone over before. ** Self-Sustenance: Kamala can go up to 4 weeks without sleep, food, air, or anything her body needs to function due to her Spirit half. ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy ** Teleportation ** Technology Manipulation: Kamala has shown the ability to possess technology, but still be in her body at the same time giving her minor Technology Manipulation. ** Ectoplasm Manipulation: Like many Ghosts and or Spirits Kamala can manipulate Ectoplasm to make a variety of effects. *** Ectoplasm Constructs *** Ectoplasm Projection *** Ectoplasm Shields *** Ectoplasm Negation *** Ectoplasm Flight *** Ectoplasm Fighting